Ouroboros Robotics Foundation
This page is verified as an Omniverse II canon article. The Ouroboros Robotics Foundation is a foundation founded by Mason (Founded sometime in 2017 but due to temporal anomalies has existed since 1913) after the creation of the first Osborne Class Series 6 android. technologies leading up to the event such as the Ouroboros Schematic to Assembly translation workbench and the robotic enhancements made to Masons' body and brain have also been patented by the foundation. Location The Ouroboros Robotics Foundation is located several hundred miles underground under a suburban residence hereafter referred to is the Ouroboros Robotics Foundation Executive Private Residence, This structure was formerly a normal house in Seattle, WA but has now been augmented to fit the foundations needs including a solar harvester and self sufficient relocation apparatus. the structure of the foundation is fairly loose with many of its rooms and areas able to be relocated at the convenience of security, personnel, or materials transit. Relocation of areas is to be kept at minimum in the presence of human guests who are prone to vertigo or disorientation. The foundation has multiple areas composed of tall hallways with docking stations for foundation aircraft which can exit the facility via quantum spacehole. quantum spacehole transit is not advised within the facility during normal operation due to the pathfinding abilities of robotic personnel who rely on echolocation from several sensors placed on their bodies making non-euclidean geometry difficult to perceive. Masons' private underground office suite is to be kept near the center of the facility for easy access to the core. Facility The Ouroboros Robotics Foundation facility is comprised of color-coded areas. Types of areas include :: * Normal (Blue atmosphere, Red lighting) * Research and Development (Purple atmosphere, Green lighting) * Military (Red atmosphere, Blue lighting) * Containment (Green atmosphere, Green lighting) ** Safe containment ** Low priority containment ** Medium priority containment ** High priority containment ** Maximum security containment * Manufacturing (Green atmosphere, Purple lighting) * Decommissioned (Dark) Normal :: The normal areas of the Ouroboros Robotics facility are comprised mostly of catwalks and buildings held up by scaffolding framework and each other. These building house the Foundations miscellaneous tasks and personnel but are usually storage. Mobile trams and low tier military spacecraft are frequently seen traveling through here getting to where they need to go as this is considered the Foundations' No Mans' Land in between the clusters of specified purpose areas. Research and Development :: Ouroboros Robotics Foundation R&D areas are where almost every Foundation machine or robot is invented. these areas are where schematics are drafted, built, tested, and refined until it works. Ouroboros Robotics Foundation R&D facilities are also where the Large robotic arms that carry buildings and structures to different places in the facility are stored. These are separate from the arms in the containment areas which latch onto every vertex of the containment rooms, which are always cubic. Military :: Military areas are where almost all military spacecraft and personnel are stored, including some structures which can detach from the scaffolding and structuring to function as spacecraft, and are deployed into the field via quantum spacehole to serve as carriers or motherships. These areas are also where military strategies are generated by Foundation invented omniintelligent AI, and also Mason's there. These areas are usually found at the perimeter of containment areas, to better suppress and recontain breaches Containment :: Containment facilities are large areas comprised of several cubes containing entities, artifacts, or even locations (thanks to the use of non-euclidean interiors). at the center is an apple-core shaped hodgepodge of structures where the control panels and watchtowers are kept. In the event that personnel need to interact with or enter a containment block, 4 robotic arms are dispatched to the block. these arms latch onto the edges and clamp the vertices of the block before being called back over to the containment core. Due to the regulations prohibiting trams from entering these areas, transit receptacles placed along the perimeter of the area are to be able to call and dispatch "lifts", lifts are reinforced panels that are connected via a several mile long robotic arms to a mechanism deep far below, concealed by the hazy green abyss that allows it to transport personnel and objects more efficiently throughout the facility. Manufacturing :: Manufacturing areas consist of wide, short chasms filled mostly with automated assembly lines with many viewports for supervising personnel and engineers to observe the process and report should something go wrong. These areas are where any technologies refined and engineered perfectly are produced, such as weapons, robots, spacecraft, and war. Power The Ouroboros Robotics Foundation is powered by a large scale tesseract which is maintained and fueled by alcoholic substances between 230 and 460 proof.if at any point the core is maintained improperly the core is to be immediately suppressed and destroyed and a new one is generated by the surface mounted Solar Harvester. due to the public's reaction to giant beacons of energy emerging from the ground, the an amnestic sweep of the worlds population is to be performed by all foundation controlled governments by administering amnestics throughout grocery food items. and several public service announcements issued to spread awareness about nutrition to increase the amnesticized population. during this event, the employee responsible (usually B.R.U.C.E.) is to be reprimanded. Containment Due to the ability for powerful entities, phenomenon, or anomalies to hinder the advancement of progress. containment cells are to be kept in designated detainment areas to contain anything that could be considered a threat to the foundation or it's operations. The Ouroboros Robotics Foundation's biggest threats and highest priority specimens are Ouroboros Robotics Foundation Military Grade Killbot #2 (an anomalously lethal and indestructible corrupt android), BOT-141 (an entity identical to Mason with a head mounted Commodore 1701 and the anomalous ability to manifest Commodore 64 equipment and new lethal devices consistent with Commodore design), and Subject 13 (a clone of Mason used for testing robotic augmentations who is extremely powerful and unstable and will constantly attempt to assassinate Mason. Omniverses The Ouroboros Robotics Foundation exists in the dimension UID: Dyson-13 as it exists in Omniverse II, contact has been made with the Foundation's equivalent in Omniverse I which is known as "Masocorp" and is run by a clone of an individual genetically identical to Mason known as "Mason #3". contact with this organization is kept to a minimum for both of our sakes. Military The Ouroboros Robotics Foundation possesses several military technologies including advanced aircraft and weaponry humanity couldn't achieve by itself until 6 days before the heat death of the universe. While people fear foundation owned governments nuclear weapons that could destroy the entire planet they are unaware of the Foundation's weapons of Omniverse-scale destruction. Military grade robots are everywhere in the facility and Ouroboros Military Aircraft are around every corner. Cooperation with society The Ouroboros Robotics Foundation does not cooperate with other organizations. It keeps to itself and only interferes if it perceives something as a threat to it's operations. The Foundation has no connection to Masocorp, Nikolaus, Saederus, or Cyphen, nor does it want to. It tries to stay low and really doesn't care about what people do unless it could threaten it's work, or greatly benefit it. Cyphen however, is completely dead to us. Project Imago >!!! ACCESS DENIED !!!; Trivia * No, the Ouroboros Robotics Foundation was not responsible for 9/11. * We aren't hiding the flat earth either, we don't care what you know as long as it doesn't pertain to our operations. * Climate change was not our fault, nor is it our problem. * The Ouroboros Robotics Foundation owns almost every major government with the most obvious exception being China. * Foundation androids are traditionally composed of materials from other more obscure and dead dimensions that are extremely strong due to the way that they interact with our laws of physics. * Multidimensional Masons do exist and they cross over and meet a lot but we don't have some stupid clubhouse void where we all hang out. We try to keep our distance from Omniverse I for a reason * We are not affiliated with NASA. * The Osborne Class Series Six was not intended for sexual purposes. "Multipurpose" does ''not ''mean "Omnipurpose" * Big Bill Hell's is indeed a front company owned by the Foundation Category:Organizations Category:Masonic Information Category:Masonic Branches Category:Groups Category:99999 99 Category:Omniverse II Canon Articles